Inside Out (2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style)
2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - ShiroPetitchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Forest Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Little Miss Daredevil (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Birthday Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Daffy Duck We Should Cry *Inside Out (2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Forest Heart Fox Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Tom Cat My Bad *Inside Out (2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Sadness Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Anderson Category:2027 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG